


The Touch of an Angel

by Cassidy_McCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bandages, Battle wounds, F/M, Fluffy, Short One Shot, Slight Mention of Blood, Stitches, cute fluff, healing arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_McCree/pseuds/Cassidy_McCree
Summary: Hanzo' being a hard headed archer, ripped opened one of his freshly cared for injuries and has to return to Mercy to get it cared for.But he doesn't completely hate it.





	The Touch of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here. The main thing I'm worried about are the proper tags. Please feel free to help a new member out <3

Hanzo was never one to listen to doctors orders, especially not from someone as weird as Moira. He had the misfortune of her caring for his wounds, due to Angela being swarmed with paper work and also having to care for Genji, who was arguable worse off than himself. Sure Hanzo had a couple bullet wounds close to each other on his upper bicep and a sprained tendon, but Genji's right arm was coming apart. His left one was slashed to hell and he looked like he was actually dying. He needed Angela more than Hanzo did, but Hanzo would rather get patched up by Jack with his bionic field and listen to stories from the Soldier Enhancement Program than have Moira touch him ever again.

Now his arm is bleeding again. He couldn't sleep and decided to try to do a little work out, and he ripped open Moira's questionable stitch. While he knew he shouldn't be doing any sort of arm related work out, he also took everything Moira said with a grain of salt. She never was one to have the well being of others be at the top of her list of concerns. She was always more concerned with how her work was effected if you did something stupid. Which Hanzo very much did.

It was three in the morning and Hanzo wasn't expecting to see Angela awake; sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee while being surrounded by paperwork. The room was dimly lit by the single desk lamp, the lamp just lighting up enough for Hanzo to see Angela's face twist in frustration at the work in front of her. Her nimble fingers writing away on the paper in front of her, swearing in German as she worked. Time seemed to be something Angela forgot about as she shifted between the papers cluttering her desk.

Hanzo stood there a moment, eyes caught in a daze. Angela wasn't in her normal Overwatch official uniform; rather she had on a striped, long sleeved shirt. Her hair was down, resting lightly against her shoulders that were slightly exposed; depending on the way she moved. He'd never paid mind to her prior to this. The need to remain professional with his field medic was something Hanzo kept high on his list of things to do. The Shimada heir had never experienced something like this before. He was always graced by woman back in Japan, but he was never once able to make a choice himself. Until his father passed, he and Genji were seen as high royalty and only the most beautiful woman could wed them.

And Angela was beautiful.

Hanzo decided he got his fill of gawking and knocked lightly on the door frame, startling her. Her blue eyes seeming to sparkle against the illuminating light her desk lamp gave off as she looked into his deep brown eyes. "Hanzo?" She let her eyes adjust to the darkness he was standing in. "What are you doing up at this hour? You're supposed to be recovering."

Taking a step into her office, Hanzo could see just how thick the paperwork actually was. The long strokes of ink seeming to become a blur the longer he looked at it. The pinch in his arm was the only thing to bring him back from his dazed state, his body showing that it's ready for sleep. He holds his arm out, slow drops of crimson dripping down his forearm.

"Moira should not do major surgeries." Hanzo's words were soft, if not for the curtsy of others, but so Moira didn't hear him speak of her so foully. He would not live to make that mistake again he feared. 

Angela rose from her seat, Hanzo almost laughing at her pink and green polka-dot pajama pants. They clashed with her grey and white striped top, but it wasn't his job to judge her choice of sleepwear, considering Hanzo wore little to nothing to bed. "That woman." She muttered under her breath while she grabbed the medical supplies needed. "I ask her to do one thing for me."

Hanzo didn't know if he should interrupt her ranting. It seemed like Angela had a long day as it was and she just needed to let it out. Hanzo planned on listening, not wanting to anger her further my talking over her or cutting her off. "Come sit." He followed her almost as if he was an omnic. The command being obeyed almost immediately. "How did it break open?"

The look Hanzo gave off showed Angela that he is also partly at fault here. His lips pressed together, a small breeze of air leaving them as he exhaled. "I was unable to sleep and it was too loud out for meditating so I, decided to do some..."

Angela raised an eye to him, "Some..?"

"...Pull ups."

"Hanzo.." Angela scowled, her hands getting to work to remove the bloodied bandage. "You can't be doing that with stitches. Especially in your bicep."

"Mm.." Hanzo hummed, only flinching slightly when she pressed the small needle into his skin, removing the stitches Moira had originally place. 

"Then again, Moira's stitches have always been, less than desirable." She was mostly talking to herself. "Now this will sting a bit." 

Hanzo's hand curls into a fist as the antiperspirant was sprayed on his slightly opened wound. The cloth that came with it only slightly healed the sting, but he knew it was only going to be worse. The needle was going to have to come back into play at some point and he wasn't looking forward to getting stitched up again.

"You're very lucky that I'm awake at this hour." Angela was trying to distract him with talking while she worked on his arm. She found talking to her patients make them less finicky and more likely to sit still. "You need to be more careful."

"Mhm." Was Hanzo's reply, not being able to look away from Angela, which helped him not pay attention to the small needle stitching him up again.

"I'm serious, Hanzo." Angela finished the stitch, cutting the end of the small thread. "There are people that care about you."

Hanzo huffed slightly, "Not many people care for me, doctor Ziegler." 

"Of course they do." She held his arm up to wrap new bandages around him to keep the stitches clean for the night. "Genji has forgiven you and he tells me he loves fighting by your side. McCree enjoys your company despite your bickering about alcoholic preferences."

Hanzo raised an eye to her, "And what of you, Ms. Ziegler?" 

Just as she pressed the medical tape to his arm, she frozen. She wasn't sure why, but she felt herself grow a bit blush. "Whatever do you mean?" 

"Do you care for me?"

The question sounded innocent enough, but it was causing them both to feel a sudden warmness grow between then. "Of course I do!" Angela released his arm from her grip. "Just, be fore careful, please. I will examine it in the morning for any signs of infection." 

Hanzo hummed, bringing his arm back to his side. "I will make an attempt to stay out of harms way." He rose to his feet, "For your sake."

The dim, flickering light of the medical bay only slightly shined a light on the blush covering her cheeks. "Right, well I suppose I should finish up the paperwork I started and then get some rest."

Angela got up as well, going back to her desk, but Hanzo reached out to stop her. His hand firmly, but delicately holding onto her. Angela turned back to him, eyes wide when she saw the small smile on the archers lips. Something so rare she wasn't sure even Genji had seen it. Hanzo brought her hand to his lips, a small kiss being placed on the back of it, sending Angela stomach into a fit of butterflies.

"Take care of yourself, Dr. Ziegler." 

Hanzo left as quietly as he entered, Angela barely noticing that he left. The only indicator was the warm feeling that left her hand when he let go of her. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst out of her chest, even though she knew it wasn't medically possible for it to do so. Her ability to focus now gone, she put the work away for another time, wanting to get some much needed sleep while she decides just how much she cares about the organizations skilled archer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I look forward to posting more little things like this in the future!


End file.
